helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Yoshihashi Kurumi
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Chiba, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years Active |Row 6 info = 2011-present |Row 7 title = Associated Acts |Row 7 info = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai}} Yoshihashi Kurumi (吉橋くるみ) is a member of Hello Pro Kenshuusei, under Hello! Project. She joined Hello Pro Egg in February 2011. Biography Early Life Yoshihashi Kurumi was born on September 22, 1999 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has a younger brother. 2011 In February, Yoshihashi joined Hello! Pro Egg (now Hello Pro Kenshuusei).BOMB Magazine. 2013.12 Issue. She was she was first introduced at the Shiodome AX event on June 19th, alongside Hamaura Ayano and Taguchi Natsumi. 2012 Yoshihashi appeared in the drama Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen as Hakkeijima Natsu. She participated in Morning Musume 11th Generation ~Suppin Utahime~ Audition, but failed to pass. 2013 On February 23, Yoshihashi participated as a back-dancer at Mano Erina's graduation concert. On March 7th, Yoshihashi participated in an FC event for Kaga Kaede and Wada Sakurako alongside Murota Mizuki and Nomura Minami. On March 24, Yoshihashi participated in Fujimoto Miki's 10th Anniversary celebration alongside fellow Kenshuusei, Hamaura Ayano, Murota Mizuki and Kaga Kaede. On April 4, to April 9th, Yoshihashi participated in a stage play titled Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Yoshihashi Kurumi (吉橋くるみ) *'Nickname:' Kurumin (くるみん) *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Chiba, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 156cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2011-02: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2011-Present) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Dancing *'Likes:' Relay race *'Favorite Food:' Surume (Dried Shredded Squid) *'Favorite Subject:' Japanese *'Least Favorite Subject:' Math *'Favorite Color:' Purple *'Favorite Hello! Project Song:' "Shabondama" *'Looks up to: 'Wada Ayaka, Michishige Sayumi, Kusumi Koharu Discography Featured In Singles= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! |-|Concerts= ;Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Hello Pro Egg 2011 Happyoukai ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2012 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~6gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~9gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~12gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2014 ~2gatsu・3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ ;℃-ute *℃-ute Concert Tour 2013 Haru ~Treasure Box~ (as backup dancer) *℃-ute Budokan Concert 2013 "Queen of J-POP ~Tadori Tsuita Onna Senshi~" (as backup dancer) ;Satoyama & Satoumi *Forest For Rest ~Satoyama • Satoumi e Ikou~ SATOYAMA & SATOUMI with Yuuki no Tsubasa *Forest For Rest ~SATOYAMA e Ikou~ SATOYAMA movement in YOKOHAMA Works Television *2013.10.5~ ~Onedari Entame!~ Hapi★Pure TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (as Hakkeijima Natsu) Theater *2013.4.4~9 Ikinukukiseki ~Juunenme no Negai Magazines *2013.12.21 CD Journal (with Tanabe Nanami, Murota Mizuki & Yoshihashi Kurumi) Internet *2013.4.16~ Hello Pro Kenshuusei no Tadaima Kenshuuchuu! Trivia *She is a fan of S/mileage and Morning Musume. *She thinks she won't lose to any other member in her smile and her sharpness in dancing. *She wants to be an idol with a beautiful smile that is admired by others. *She wants people to notice her dancing. *She was ranked best at MC and most reliable in Hello Pro Kenshuusei. (Gekkan Entame magazine) *She is good friends with former Hello Pro Egg member Nagasawa Wakana. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she longed to be an idol since she was little. *Since joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she has come to love singing and dancing more. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she couldn't sing something and when her Kenshuusei kouhai debuted before her. *She has two pet rabbits, one named Chako and the other named Cinnamon. *On a rainy day she would go to a pet shop and watch the puppies, or sing the song "I WISH" by Morning Musume. *When she went on a trip to Disney, she bought Michishige Sayumi a Daisy Duck T-shirt. *She participated in the Morning Musume 9th Generation Audition and later joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Her best sport is basketball. *In Team Okai she covers Iikubo Haruna. *She was jealous of Kaneko Rie and Murota Mizuki when they were chosen to be backdancers for Michishige Sayumi. *She wants try singing "Shabondama" by Morning Musume. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei is Hamaura Ayano. She's gotten good at singing and even dancing, Kurumi can feel it, so she wants to have a friendly rivalry with her. *Her dream is to debut in Hello! Project. She's loved Morning Musume for a long time, and would be happy to join a new unit. She says that there will likely be difficult times ahead but they will help to make her that much happier. *There have been a lot of hard times for her, but she believes that because she experienced those hardships, it made the fun times that much more enjoyable, so she doesn't regret anything. *She doesn't have much self-confidence. She knows she should, but every time she looks around her and sees people more skilled than her, she gets down on herself. *Tsunku's comments: "Growing your skill as a singer is your fastest route. It might be good to copy a Western style of singing or something like that. If you can make your impressions of them good, then your singing will get better just as much. Your dancing has gotten good. Your facial expressions are also good." See Also *Yoshihashi Kurumi Gallery References External Links *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (December 2013) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (June 2013) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (March 2013) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (December 2012) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (September 2012) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (June 2012) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei Blog (March 2012) *Morning Musume/C-ute tour blog Category:Yoshihashi Kurumi Category:September Births Category:1999 births Category:2011 additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation Category:Blood type A Category:Members from Chiba Category:Members who failed a Morning Musume audition Category:Virgo Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Concerts In Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg